


Itadakimasu

by ficasim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficasim/pseuds/ficasim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings, stolen pyjamas, hearty breakfasts, and a cook to be kissed. A snapshot of a breakfast scene, with Suga and Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadakimasu

Suga woke up to the ringing of his phone alarm (after snoozing enough times) and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He got up lazily, still in the stolen pyjamas (Daichi’s), and walked towards the source of the sizzling sound. Daichi was wearing his apron, the one with the words “Kiss the cook” written on it, frying some _dashimaki tamago_. How simple, Suga thought as he hugged him from behind. Daichi had always been a simple man. That way, he could always keep Suga in check whenever he’s on those bouts of whimsy.

Daichi took his eyes off the now cooling rolls of egg to plant a kiss on Suga’s cheek. Suga giggled, light and airy, and hugged him a little tighter. Who knows what else Suga would do on such a nice morning if he wasn’t that hungry, Daichi pondered. The miso soup was simmering on the other half of the stove and Suga reached for an idle spoon to have a taste. Perfect. You’re the best wife, Daichi. I should visit your parents soon, said Suga. Not that he had not, though. They had known each other long enough to comfortably be around each other’s families.

Daichi moved around the small kitchen, preparing a breakfast for two, with Suga practically attached to his back. Two bowls of rice, two bowls of miso soup, a side of _dashimaki tamago_ , and stir-fried spinach with chopped garlics on small plates for each of them. He put more rice on his bowl and more soup on Suga’s because that’s how they liked it. Finally, Suga peeled himself off Daichi’s back, whining at the loss of warmth, but beaming at the sight of the hearty breakfast Daichi had prepared. The two put each bowls and plates on the table, not forgetting a cup of coffee for Suga and a cup of green tea for Daichi, thay old man. Before they sat on opposite sides of the dining table, Suga kissed Daichi with a loud smack because that was what the apron said. They had their usual footsie-slash-tickling game as soon as they started eating, with Daichi currently winning by a whooping nine. Suga was just ticklish everywhere, but too stubborn to give up the game. Daichi wasn’t complaining, because why would he when he could wake up to the best days of his life everyday?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the Haikyuu day and an excuse to practice writing descriptions. As usual, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://ficinity.tumblr.com/post/127092283775/itadakimasu)


End file.
